When performing an operation, it is often necessary to know the position of bone structures relative to each other. Bone structures include for example vertebrae of a spine or fragments of a bone. In the case of bone fractures, the correct position of the fragments is crucial for them to knit correctly. The position of vertebrae of a spine is important when implanting artificial intervertebral discs, implanting cages, stiffening two vertebrae (interbody fusion), inserting artificial facet joints or employing dynamic stabilization.
One option is to repeatedly produce 3D images during the operation. However, this is time-consuming, and the device necessary for it is obstructive in the operating environment. Another option is to provide each bone structure with a marking device and to detect the relative positions of the marked devices, for example via a 3D camera. This presupposes damage to the bone structure and requires an additional or enlarged opening in the body, through which a marker device can pass.